


Spread Out Like A Treat

by sammysdick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Drabble, John Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, There's smut, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, but still tagging this as underage, i don't think it's underage coz sammy's 17-ish i think- about to go on 18, sam's about to go to stanford, sam's kinda pissed at john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysdick/pseuds/sammysdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>something i wrote on tumblr for a gif and deciding to repost coz i  may wnat to read it later/work on it</p></blockquote>





	Spread Out Like A Treat

 

Dean always gave into Sam’s demands, and his little brother knew that very well. It was nice to know that he was loved so much, but that also fueled his incessant need to take care of his brother- especially after John had been particularly harsh on him. it made him angry that John didn’t care how good Dean was, how he tried to follow his orders to the letter, whereas Sam still was rebellious.

  
He’d thought of this before but had never got around to actually demanding this of Dean. He hummed as he continued to softly lick at his brother’s hole as he was spread out like a treat. All for Sam. His grip tightened on Dean’s ankle where his foot was on the ground and kept his other leg propped up in midair.  
Dean really was being a good boy for him, just as he’d known he would, and was pumping his cock slowly and palming at his sensitive nipples while all sorts of sweet sounds spilled from his lips, filling Sam’s ears like the sweetest melody.

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote on tumblr for a gif and deciding to repost coz i may wnat to read it later/work on it


End file.
